Shounen Brave Bad End
by Fatrock
Summary: What happened of Seto didn't control his power, and meet Mary.


Shounen Brave Bad End

I got this idea, from listening to it about 20 times… Guess who'll have a headache tomorrow? ME.

News: A small boy and dog have drowned in the river. The small boy's identified as Kousuke Seto. The dog was identified as a run away. The boy had a light heartbeat, we've taken him into custody, he is now at xxxx Hospital. As for the dog, may s/he rest in peace. That's all for now.

_Seto_

"AH! My friend! HELP!", Seto shouted, before he was pulled under the current, "Help!"

"AH!", Seto woke up in an unfamiliar room, "The hospital… So I was saved… Where'd the snake go?"

Suddenly the doctor came in," You're awake! How are you feeling?"

'Poor kid, he didn't deserve to almost die.', Seto heard, "Did you say something?"

"How are you feeling?", the doctor asked once more, normally it wouldn't sound so strange to someone, but to Seto it felt like a different language.

"G-good.", Seto said

"Ok. Well it seems you weren't hurt that much, so you'll be able to go within the next 5 minutes."

"Thank you."

_School_

"Hey, Seto I heard that you were in the hospital.", said one kid

'In the hospital?! Lie. Really, I don't care about being friends.' Seto could hear

"Were you?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok… Bye."

"Yeah…"

"Look it's Seto! I _bet _he made all of that _up _to be famous!", snickered a bully

"'Shut up!'", Seto wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth

"You, befriended a _dog_?! Like _that _was _possible_ for someone like _you_! _You _can't even _speak _a single sentence without messing up!", laughed another bully

'I hate you, slum!', Seto kept hearing people's thoughts, 'Go die already!'

Then Seto was picked up by the collar, and was thrown from bully to bully until they dropped him, and they started to throw things at him.

"Please, s-stop.", Seto pleaded

"Why're your eyes red? Are you trying look cool?"

'My… my eyes are red?', Seto looked into a puddle of water, indeed his eyes were red

"Seto- Oni! Seto- Oni!"

"Just stop…"

"AW, he wants us to stop! NO!"

"Ah!"

"What do you think you're doing?", they heard a voice

"Dang, it's a teacher!"

"What were you doing?"

"Well, sir, Seto was asking us for food, we _politely _said, 'No', and then he started to attack us. We were only doing it for self defense."

"Well I never, Seto, I've expected you to behave, but this is too far at school, if you want food you can ask your parents to make some for you!"

"Um, Sir, Seto doesn't have any parents… That's why he attacks us each day for food, when you aren't looking."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then, Seto you can buy some."

"Sir, he doesn't have any money either."

"Oh."

'What are you, poor? Lame excuse.', Seto almost cried

"Then?", asked the teacher

"He's poor.", replied a bully

"Hahahaha! Poor! What a sick joke!"

"It's not a joke, he really is poor."

"Hahahah-oh. Excuse my recklessness."

"So are you going to do anything?"

"Oh, yeah. Ahem. Seto, I'll let it go this time, next time I catch you it won't as easy to let it pass."

"T-thank you Sir.", Seto bowed

_After School_

Seto returned to the rural ally that he lived in… These places were tricky, but Seto knew his way around. Still, returning knowing that _they _weren't going to be there made his sad… "Why'd you have to die?", he cried, "You were my only _true _friend!"

That's when Seto remembered all the thoughts that he heard over the past two days, 'Poor kid, he didn't deserve to almost die. In the hospital?! Lie. I don't care about being friends. I hate you, slum! Go, die already! What are you, poor? Lame excuse.'.

"I have always have to depend on people…Even the dog!", he cried harder remembering when he fell sick five meters away the dog carried him home, and stood by his side till he was better, bringing him supplies, "If I can be with you at least… Maybe then I'll be happy, no brave."

_River_

"I'm so close to you, but yet so far.", smiled Seto, "I'll be able to see you again!"

Seto jumped into the river, and like before it pulled him down, drowning him, completely. This time there was no helicopters, police, firemen, news reporters, witnesses, or anything else related. This time he just died.

The last thing he thought was, 'Everyone should be happy without me, and at least I'll have my friend, right?'.

END


End file.
